Spooky Friends Of All Kinds
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie gets separated from her friend, she meets a new friend who frightens her at first, but then shows her she doesn't have to be afraid. Rated T for some scares.


**Another amazing story by the talented guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

**Gena, Cassie, Devon, and the nickname Pyro belong to guestsurprise. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

**To guestsurprise: I saw the story of Cassie meeting Swampfire, but Fanfiction cut off the rest of the story and I would like to post it. If you could please repost the full story, I'd appreciate it. Oh, also, your OC Aleu is more than welcome to join the others at the mansion. If you want to write that story, go ahead and I'll post it for you. :)**

**A/N: I will be watching the reviews on this story. If I see any hurtful reviews, they will be removed and reported!**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooky Friends of all Kinds<strong>

One weekend, Gena decided to take Cassie and Cassie's friend Devon to a fun filled theme park located next to the place where she was having her business meetings. Because she was going to be in meetings most of the day, she told them to stay put in the hotel until she got back. However, these two were not going to stay in the hotel all day with nothing to do. Cassie wanted to introduce Devon to Swampfire, but she thought he probably wouldn't be ready for that. She was unsure as of how to contact Swampfire anyway. As she was thinking, she and Devon came across and old abandoned house.

"We can look around a bit until it's time to meet up with Gena for lunch," Devon said. "Let's go have a look around."

"This house looks creepy…I don't know.."

"C'mon Cassie! I'm sure there is nothing to be afraid of…"

Cassie hesitantly agreed and they both walked into the old house. They were walking when suddenly, Cassie fell through a hole in the floor! Devon screamed as he saw his best friend plummeting to Lord knows where! He called for her but did not hear a response. He ran out of the house screaming to get help. Meanwhile, Cassie was slowly waking up, she was just barely opening her eyes when she felt something rub her head. She fell down a long way, but amazingly, she had no broken bones.

"Easy there…you fell a long way…take it easy.." She heard a friendly voice say. As she looked up, she saw a strong muscular body; he wore a red shirt with no sleeves and black pants with no shoes. He had a few holes in his clothes and a few scars on his arms, but there was another major problem…HE HAD NO HEAD! Cassie's eyes almost popped clean out of her head when she saw him and she fainted again. He quickly caught her and started gently tapping her face to wake her up.

"Woah, woah, wake up! Are you alright?" He asked alarmed as he started fanning her. Cassie opened her eyes again and screamed as loud as she could!

"You've got no head! Oh my gosh! You've got no head! It's the headless horseman!" Cassie screamed! She started scrambling to get away from him, but he dove for her and grabbed her ankle, slowly pulling her towards him.

"Child wait! Let me explain! I'm not gonna hurt you!" He said as he made a move to grab her by her waist, but she slipped through his fingers and took off. He got up and took off after her. Perhaps the wildest chase in history took place after this.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Cassie panicked as she ran through the halls of the house, and she could hear the monster literally a few steps behind her. His legs were longer so it did not take him long to pounce on her literally sweep her off her feet.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he wrestled with her effortlessly and threw her over his shoulder.

"NO! NONONONONONO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Cassie bellowed! She started kicking and flailing her arms and legs but he kept walking. He took her to a room that was covered with sparkles and stars and it looked like the night sky. He was just about to put her down on the bed when Cassie started desperately squirming again and knocked him off balance.

"Woah! Hold on there child!" The monster chuckled before he landed on his back on the bed with his arms wrapped firmly around Cassie's waist and chest to keep her from running.

"LET GO OF ME! GENA! GENA! DEVON! HELP!" Cassie pleaded! Just then she looked over and saw a glowing head on the dresser that started laughing. She screamed even harder and tears started streaming down her face. She kicked the monster in the leg hard and rolled off to another side of the bed as he let her go when she kicked him. It only took him a second to recover and the headless monster started crawling on his hands and knees towards her. He saw her tears and tried to calm her down. But she didn't listen, instead she threw a blanket over him, much to his surprise and she pinned him on his stomach and straddled his lower back, trying to tie his legs together (since she was facing his legs) quickly. She only had the blanket to use so her tying strategy was not a good plan at all. She felt him shifting under her and "struggling" to get up but she held on for dear life on his ankles desperately trying to tie his feet up.

"Child! What are you planning on doing to me? What is going on up there?" The monster questioned, as he felt her struggling. He chuckled because he thought she was being not only brave, but she was cute, young child as well.

"N-now y-y-y-ou listen to me…t-t-t-this is my head and I w-w-won't be killed by you! I-I-I am going to find Gena and I-I-I'm getting out of here! This will hold you until I get out of this place!" Cassie stuttered. Just then she heard the monster chuckle. He was clearly amused by all of this.

"Child there is no reason to be afraid. I am not going to harm you…you didn't let me explain earlier." The monster mentioned as he started shifting around and gently bouncing Cassie, who was still on his back. She shrieked and held on to his ankles even tighter.

"S-s-stop moving! This is not a roller coaster ride! This is not a game! I'm on survival mode!"

"C'mon…loosen up…" He chuckled as he felt her still struggling to tie his ankles. He bounced even harder this time and Cassie almost lost her grip altogether. He took this advantage and pulled one of his ankles from her grasp and gently brushed his toes across her hand, tickling her fingers.

"NO! I will not let you go! I will not be killed tonight! You can't have my head!" She said as she tried again to grab his ankles again, but he now spread his legs far apart and she couldn't reach them. She heard him laughing softly out of amusement but this was only making things worse. She grabbed one foot but he kept squirming (he clearly was playing with her, but she was too terrified to see this), and she accidentally swished her fingers over his foot, tickling him.

"Hey! Noohoo fair! What are you doing up there child?" He chuckled. He then used his other foot (the one Cassie couldn't reach) and dug his foot in her side making her let out an unexpected yelp.

"Ticklish young one?" Cassie could hear the smirk in his voice and she kept ignoring him. "You can't keep ignoring me child…now either you answer me or I will keep going. I can do this to you all night, you know?" He chuckled, as he again used his foot to tickle Cassie's side, causing her to yelp in laughter. She tried to remain serious through her giggles.

"NO! S-stop this! You are trying to get me to put my guard down! Well, it won't work…I am getting out of here this instant…"

"We will see about that…" he said mischievously as he bounced her and bucked her even harder and he even pulled his arms out of the sheet to gently grab her ankles. Her ankles were the only thing helping her to keep her grip on him.

"NO! NONONONONONO! LET GO! LET GO!" Cassie yelped as she tried to get off, and suddenly he bounced her off and she landed against the bed next to him. Cassie panicked when she saw him feeling around blindly trying to find where she bounced to and accidentally hit her head slightly against the wall. She looked up and saw him coming crawling her, untangling himself from the blanket.

"Child? Child are you alright? Shh...don't cry…come here," the monster cooed as he saw Cassie rubbing her head furiously and tears starting to form. As he got closer, she pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms up protectively over her head.

"This is it! Gena I'm about to be taken out! This is it world!" Cassie stated dramatically. All she heard was a chuckle and she opened her eyes and saw the monster gently, but firmly gripping her ankles and pulling them away from her chest. She squeaked in confusion, but he quickly pulled them down and straddled her lower thighs to keep her from pulling them back up.

"Come here child…I just want to make sure you are alright. Let me see that spot on your head." He stated as he gently took her head in his hands and looked at where she bumped it. There was a slight bruise and nothing more. He gently kissed it and then kissed Cassie on the forehead. Cassie was shocked! She couldn't see his lips, but she could feel them, then out of nowhere she saw his head was beginning to form. Before she knew it, the monster wasn't headless anymore, he was a normal, but handsome man. He had a head now!

"Now do you believe I won't hurt you?" He said calmly and winked at her. Cassie's mouth was dropped open in shock and she turned and saw that the "head" that was talking earlier was only a robot. Cassie looked at him once more and fainted. He caught her again and started fanning her and wiping her head with a wet cloth to wake her up. He kissed her again on the forehead.

"Child? Child, please wake up. Are you alright?" He was becoming very concerned about Cassie. This had been a very long and terrifying night for her. He gently stroked her side and saw her unconsciously smile. He then started gently tickling her side and neck and she slowly woke up laughing. She looked at him and all he did was hug her tightly and expressed his regret for scaring her. After all he said, she did finally trust him and she gave him a large hug on his neck.

"My name is Pyro. I am a friend of Gena's. I work in the chemical department of the company and I was practicing with the experimentation of invisibility. Well, I spilled some on myself this morning and it takes a few hours for it to wear off. You arrived shortly after I spilled some on me and after I got some rips in my clothes from working on my robot over there. Now that that is cleared up…what is your name child?"

"I'm Cassie. I am so happy you know Gena! I thought you were a real monster at first Pyro! But I knew it was a trick after a few secs, I just pretended to be scared." Cassie stated proudly but Pyro fell over laughing.

"Oh really? You ran away from me for hours and then you thought it was a great plan to tackle me and tie my feet up with a blanket? Great plan Cassie!" He teased as he propped himself up on his arms. Cassie pouted and crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Aww..now come now..I didn't mean it that way. I apologize…" Pyro chuckled as he nuzzled her neck in a fatherly manner. Cassie giggled and tried to move away, but Pyro grabbed her and started nuzzling deeper in her neck.

"AAAAHHHH! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PYRO NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Cassie screamed!

After a few moments, Pyro let her up and they hugged. He quickly changed and took her back to where Gena and Devon were at the hotel. After a few moments of explaining and also calming down a terrified Devon, everything was fine. They all went back to the old house when Pyro told them about a friend that he wanted them to meet. Swampfire came out of one of the rooms.

"SWAMPFIRE!" Cassie laughed as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He spun her around and gently kissed her on the forehead, whereas Gena and Devon were about to run for the police. Swampfire quickly put Cassie down and he and Pyro stopped them before they made it to the door.

"Woah! Gena stop! Don't be afraid! He won't hurt you!" Pyro calmly stated as he gently held her by the shoulders. Swampfire grabbed Devon by his waist to prevent him from running too. Once the boy stopped running in mid air, Swampfire put him down and kneeled to his level.

"No need to run…I won't hurt either of you. I am a friend of Cassie's. We met under…unique circumstances a while back…" Swampfire mentioned as he winked at Cassie, making her blush. Gena calmed down.

"So it was you that helped her when she was sick…wasn't it?" Swampfire nodded. "Well anyone who does that for Cassie is a friend of mine! I am happy to meet you Swampfire. Apologies for me and Devon panicking back there." Gena said, feeling a bit foolish.

"No need to apologize, I understand that you all were afraid." Swampfire smiled.

"But I'm not scared now…you're cool! Can you shoot fire from your hands?" Devon said excitedly as he looked at Swampfire admirably.

"Just watch me.." Swampfire said mischievously as he playfully threw Devon on his shoulders to watch him make a ring of fire, but Devon was a safe distance away so he would not get hurt.

Pyro just rested a hand on Gena's shoulders and Gena gently held Cassie's hand as they watched Swampfire put on a fire show for all of them. Once Gena, Cassie, and Devon went home for the night, Pyro took off his human mask and revealed that he was a Pyronite; he was Heatblast.

"Sooooo…you haven't told Gena yet that you are an alien?" Swampfire laughed!

"No, I feel like I should probably wait until she and I are ...better acquainted…before I do that. Pyro is only my human name; but we both know I prefer Heatblast." Heatblast smirked and winked at his friend before they went back inside the house.

But one things for sure…they are all becoming the best of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review for guestsurprise as they are the one who wrote the story. I only take credit for posting it for them, but credit for the story goes to them.<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
